The present disclosure relates to computer software, and more specifically, to a software debugger application that can identify program flow in a computer program, executing in a debugger, subsequent to resuming execution from a user breakpoint.
Debuggers are computer applications that can enable a user (e.g., a developer) to analyze and troubleshoot an executing computer program. Debuggers may have access to the computer program's source code and machine executable code, and may be able to execute, suspend and resume execution the computer program on its own, or at a user's request. A debugger executing a computer program can receive requests (e.g., from a user or developer) to set user breakpoints at certain source or machine code instructions in the computer program. The breakpoints can suspend (or interrupt) the execution of the computer program, allowing the user to analyze the computer program while it's executing. The debugger may add breakpoints to a computer program on the user's behalf by inserting one or more instructions into the computer program's source or machine executable code.